Loren's Kidnapped
by LorenTate
Summary: It's weeks after Loren's Concert in New York. One night Eddie and Loren go out. Loren dropped Eddie off at his house. Loren walks home and suddenly someone takes her. Who takes her? Eddie can't bare losing her. Later on someone manipulates Eddie into being with her. Will Leddie be dead forever? Will Loren get back with Eddie? Please review, follow or favorite. I don't own HH. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 Kidnapping

Hello guys! This is the story Loren's Kidnapped and I hope it will be a one hit wonder for me. I really want this story to be a big hit. So if you know anyone who watches Hollywood Heights and reads Fan Fiction please tell them about it. Thanks, Enjoy the chapter.

During this time it was after Loren's concert in New York. It was late last night, the last person who saw Loren was Eddie. The very next morning Eddie was trying to contact Loren. She wasn't picking up. Eddie knows Loren always answers her phone.

"That's weird Loren always answers her phone in the morning when I call her." Eddie said.

Eddie called Loren again

"She still didn't pick up, maybe I'll surprise her and go over to her house." Eddie continued.

Eddie got up and got dressed. He rushed out the door to go to Loren's and Nora's.

Loren's and Nora's house

Nora was crying in her bedroom wondering where Loren was. Eventually Nora heard a knock on the door. Nora opened the door.

"Oh hey Eddie." Nora said.

"Nora what's wrong?" Eddie asked.

"Loren's been kidnapped."

"How do you know maybe she's just with Melissa?"

"No I called her and obviously you're not with her."

"That, that doesn't mean she's been kidnapped Nora."

"Eddie, I think she is."

Eddie and Nora started crying

"Do you think she'll come home?" Eddie asked.

"Maybe, but I've seen stories on the news and sometimes they don't come back until after a while". Nora replied.

"Nora please don't say that I know she'll come back."

Eddie and Nora cried together

The Place Where Loren Was Kidnapped

Loren was paralyzed then kidnapped. Loren fainted after so now she is just sleeping in the place that the kidnapper brought her to.

Loren woke up

The kidnapper was over Loren's body

"Where am I?" Loren asked.

"Hello Loren". Loren's dad (Trent) said.

"Please tell me this is a terrible nightmare."

"It's for real Loren and I finally have you."

"Why am I here with you?!"

"I get you to myself."

"I'm getting out of here."

Loren got up

Trent stopped her

"You are not these doors are locked up which means no one can get in and no one can get out without the special key." Trent said.

"Why do you want me? You never wanted me before" Loren said.

"That's not true Loren, I was ill-equipped to be a father."

"You use that excuse all the time." Loren said.

"Oh my gosh I have to get home to my family, my boyfriend, my best friends." Loren said.

"Not now".

"Let me go dad!"

"I need you to myself for a while."

"Dad! Let me go my mom is probably worried sick."

"You will go home just now".

Loren's and Nora's Place

"Well, maybe we can search around and see if anyone's seen her." Eddie said.

"Eddie, she's gone we're just going to have to wait." Nora replied.

"No I won't give up on finding her I can't just wait around doing nothing!"

"I never said we had to give up and wait for her to come home. We have to take it one step at a time."

Eddie checked his phone to see if Loren sent out any tweets since they hung out.

"What are you doing?" Nora asked.

"Just seeing if Loren gave any tweets since we hung out." Eddie replied.

"Ok I just got lost what are tweets?"

"Nora I know you know what they are, this isn't a time for joking."

"Sorry Eddie I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"It's ok Nora, but it's not time for me right now it's time to look for Loren. Nora do you have any photos of Loren?"

"Yeah I have a ton."

"It's time to put up missing person posters."

"Eddie isn't that a little extreme for right now?"

"Nora I want Loren now I need pictures now, please Nora can I have a photo over her?"

"Yeah there are some over here."

Nora went over to an end table and grabbed some photos of Loren.

"Thanks Nora I'm going to make a poster then make copies and post them all over town." Eddie sia.d

"Ok be safe."

Eddie left with the pictures

Eddie soon created the missing person posters copied them and put them all over town.

Downtown

"This should help I really think everyone will help look for her." Eddie said.

"Hey you're Eddie Duran!" A man yelled.

"Seriously? The one time I need alone time I don't get it."Eddie whispered.

Eddie ran back into his car and drove to his place

Eddie's penthouse

"Maybe if I watch a little tv then that'll get my mind of Loren." Eddie said as he turned on the tv to watch the news.

"L.A's new teen pop idol Loren Tate kidnapped, coming up next-

Eddie shut off the tv

"Well that didn't help me forget about Loren at all." Eddie said as he walked to his bedroom to play on his laptop.

Chloe's House

Chloe moved back to her house with her mom. Tyler and Chloe are still together. Chloe just finished watching the news about Loren.

"Well since Loren's been kidnapped I guess Eddie won't have a girlfriend for a while. I don't know who did this but I love this person." Chloe said.

Jackie walked in

"What were you talking about?" Jackie asked.

"Eddie Duran's former girlfriend got kidnapped so now it's my turn to make a move."

"Now darling the sounds like a terrible idea."

"My god mom do you always have to rain on my parade?"

"Cynthia I'm not trying to rain on your parade I'm just giving you advice."

"Like I should be taking advice from you."

"I have made some bad decisions in the past but they are not as bad as what you have done."

"Shut up mom."

Chloe got up to go play with her hair in the mirror

"Darling this is bad for you and I thought you wanted to make new decisions."

"Well that changed now that I'm not in Fresno."

"What is so bad about that place?"

"Can't talk now mom got to think of a plan to get Eddie."

"Don't do anything to cold Cynthia I know how you are."

Chloe sat on her bed and thought of plans to get Eddie back

"Poor, poor valley girl by the time she's free Eddie will be all mine."

Chloe laughed evily

Trent's house

Trent left the room but he was spying on Loren. Loren didn't know.

"My phone! Where's my phone?!" Loren asked herself.

"Oh my phone."

Loren found it on the ground

Trent walked in and ripped the phone out of her hand

"Hey!"

"What did I tell you?! No escaping. For disrespecting my rules you are going to get it!? Trent yelled.

"Get what?"

Loren suddenly fell and blacked out

Trent laughed evily

Hope you guys liked this chapter. I worked hard on it so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Wow did I just say that again? Well if you haven't read any of my stories then you probably won't know that I love reviews and when people favorite my stories. I really love it when they do. And my goal is to reach at least 400 reviews for one story. That's just my goal. If you want to help me to achieve that goal the please review and tell me what you think of this chapter thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 Bruises

Hey fans! How do you like the story so far? Do you think it's good? I hope so. I think this story is special. I think it's one of the best I've written so far. Oh thank my sister and I for coming up with this story she helped me. She is Tihan114. She writes Dragon Ball Z stories though. Any way enough about me time for you, you to enjoy the next chapter.

Last Time

"Oh my phone." Loren said.

Loren found it on the ground

Trent walked in and ripped the phone out of her hand

"Hey!"Loren said.

"What did I tell you?! No escaping. For disrespecting my rules you are going to get it!? Trent yelled.

"Get what?"

Loren suddenly fell and blacked out

Trent laughed evily

Now the continuation

Trent's bad home

Loren woke up 15 minutes after Trent hit her Loren opened her eyes

Loren looked at herself. Loren's mouth was covered with duct tape, her hand were tied behind her back and her feet were tied together.

"Trnt! Trnt!" Loren tried to yell with the duct tape on her mouth.

Trent came in

"Yes Loren do you like your new outfit?" Trent asked.

"Le me go". Loren tried to say with the duct tape on her mouth.

"I'm sorry Loren but I don't think I can do that. But you know what I can do I think I can go to the store and buy some food."

Loren shook her head no

"I see that as a yes I'll be back in 20 minutes Loren."

Trent left and hid the special key in his pocket.

"TRNT! TRNT!"

Chloe's Place

"I gotta tell Tyler the great news now I can finally get money!" Chloe said happily as she reached for her phone to call Tyler.

Tyler's Place

Tyler heard is phone rang

"Oh it's Chloe." Tyler said as he pressed talk.

"Hey Ty!" Chloe said happily.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Loren, Eddie's dopy girlfriend got kidnapped so now I have time to make my move with Eddie!"

"Why the hell should I care about it?"

"Why did your tone go from happy to angry?"

"Because I don't give a damn about Eddie."

"Well I thought you'd be happier now I can finally get the things I want and then dump Eddie."

"Great I don't care."

"Tyler stop I can get us everything we need."

"No you can't."

"Whatever you know what I'll do this mission on my own."

Chloe hung up

Loren's and Nora's Place

"I'm going to call Mel to see if she's heard anything." Nora said as she started sobbing.

Mel answered

"Hey Nora so is it true that Loren's kidnapped?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah." Nora replied.

"But you told me she was just gone for a few hours."

"It's been over a few hours."

Nora starting sobbing into the phone again

"Aw Nora don't cry I'll be over in a few minutes."

Melissa hung up

Melissa started crying as she headed to go to Loren's and Nora's Place

Trent's Home

Trent got home with a bunch of groceries in his hand. He saw Loren still sitting on the bed.

"Trnt! Le me ou!" Loren tried to yell.

"Ok fine Loren." Trent said right before he ripped the tape off Loren's mouth.

"Ow."

Trent untied her hands and feet

Loren got up and ran to the door

"Help! Help get me out help!"

"Loren I don't have any next door neighbors and you are not allowed to contact anyone and if you get up again you won't like what happens to you."

Loren got really scared

"But you've already hit me you'll go to jail if anyone finds out!"

"Exactly that is why no one is allowed to contact you or find out about this do you understand me?"

"But Trent-

"Call me dad."

"Dad I can't stay here I have a family a boyfriend 2 best friends I need to go home I can't stay."

"You're staying here until I say you can't go."

"Dad please I need to go home."

"The next time you ask to go home I'll make you stay here longer."

"Dad".

"Save it you're a useless piece of shit right now so sit on the bed and don't make a sound."

Tears started to come in Loren's eyes

Trent walked into the kitchen and put the groceries away

"I hate you Trent." Loren whispered.

"What did you just say?! Trent yelled.

"Nothing dad I didn't say anything."

"Good now stay here while I finish with the groceries."

Loren just sat on the bed crying silently

Trent heard a sound and came in

"What did you just say and I know I heard you say something this time?!" Trent yelled/

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh really this is what you get or lying to me."

Trent slapped her across the face

Loren screamed

"Trent stop!" Loren yelled as her cheek started to turn red.

"This is what you get for calling me Trent."

Loren screamed even louder

Trent punched her in the stomach

"I didn't say anything!" Loren yelled.

"Say something again and you will never leave this house for the next 40 years."

Trent left the room to go cook dinner

Loren started crying into the pillow

Loren felt the side of her cheek. She could feel how hot it was.

(Loren thought to herself) "How could this happen to me? Everything in my life was going to well. Now I'm in trouble with Trent who is capable of killing me. This is horrible will I ever leave?

20 minutes later

"Dinner's ready you little bitch." Trent said.

Loren got up and went to eat with Trent.

"Only answer when I ask you something and when you get it wrong I'll punish you." Trent said.

Loren nodded.

"What's your mom like do she still talk about me."

Loren shook her head no

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

"No." Loren said sounding scared.

"What does she say about me."

"Will I get in trouble is I tell you?"

"Of course not."

"Well she thinks you're a monster and she likes to tell everybody how terrible you are".

"How terrible I was."

"How terrible you are, yeah."

"You are?!"

"I mean you were."

"You owe me for that Tate!"

Trent got up and slapped Loren even harder.

Loren screamed again

"Ow dad please stop!" Loren begged.

"Don't talk back you little bitch."

"But I thought you wanted us to re-connect not you to hurt me."

"Oh so I'm hurting you now?"

"No."

"WRONG ANSWER."

Trent shoved her into the wall

"Clean the mess you made."

"But that's not even my plate."

"What?!"

"Nothing I got it."

Trent left to his bedroom

Loren cleaned up the mess. It took her about 20 minutes.

Loren walked into Trent's bedroom.

Loren saw Trent sleeping. She woke him up.

"Um dad I cleaned up the mess I made."

"You woke me up for that?!"

"I'm sorry Trent, I mean dad."

"You know what that's it!"

Trent got up and….

Ok end of chapter. I hope you liked this one, or enjoyed it. Kind of mean how Trent was being so rude to her. Please tell me what you think about what Trent did or if you think Trent shouldn't have done any of those things. Or anything you liked about this chapter. Thanks please follow favorite and review.


	3. Chapter 3 Loren In Danger

Hello ladies and gentleman it's the moment you've all been waiting for. What Trent is going to do to Loren! Even I'm excited about what people are going to say about this chapter. Ok that came out wrong even I am super excited to see what people are going to say about this chapter. Sit back relax and enjoy.

Last Time

Loren walked into Trent's bedroom. Loren saw Trent sleeping. She woke him up.

"Um dad I cleaned up the mess I made."

"You woke me up for that?!"

"I'm sorry Trent, I mean dad."

"You know what that's it!"

Trent got up and….

Now The Continuation

Trent got up and pushed Loren into the wall so hard it cracked. Loren screamed out in pain.

"Dad stop please!" Loren yelled as she started crying.

Trent ran into the kitchen and grabbed a sharp knife.

"What are you going to do with that?" Loren asked.

"I'm going to kill you with it." Trent replied.

"NO!"

Loren ran off the wall and sat on the bed. Trent ran after Loren and put the knife near her throat.

"If you move your head will be gone."

Loren's heart was pounding. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Loren though to herself "Is this the end?"

"TRENT PLEASE!"

Trent moved the knife and dropped it.

"Thank you Trent, I think I almost-

Trent slapped her.

Loren screamed.

"Why are you hurting me?"

"I'm going to take a nap."

"But what do I do if I get hungry?"

"STARVE BITCH!" Trent said as he walked into his bedroom.

Loren started crying. Her cheeks were so hot from when he slapped her. Loren looked at her arm. It was bleeding from when Trent pushed her into the wall.

Trent's Room

(Trent's thoughts) "What she doesn't know is that I have camera's all over the house so she doesn't know that I'm watching her."

The living room where Trent is making Loren stay

Loren ran up to the door.

"Help! Somebody help me! I'm trapped! Someone help! Please is anyone there? Please someone help me!"Loren yelled.

Trent came in the living room quietly.

"So you still want to leave?" Trent asked as Loren turned around with a scared look on her face.

"Um no dad of course I don't I love staying he-

Trent pushed Loren on the floor.

"Don't lie to me damn it!" Now were you trying to escape?"

Loren wanted to tell the truth. But she thought if she lied she would get in less trouble.

"No."

Trent kicked Loren in her stomach.

"TELL ME THE DAMN TRUTH!"

"No!"

Trent slammed Loren's head into the wall. And pulled on her skin.

"I'm going to ask you one more time were you trying to escape?"

"NO!"

Trent kicked her on her thigh

"You lying son of a bitch." Trent said as he slapped Loren. After he slapped her he left to go to his bedroom and watch her through the camera's he set up.

Loren started sobbing. And she felt her stomach and her head. Loren touched her thigh. Loren saw her thigh was also bleeding.

"How could this happen?" Loren asked herself as she started sobbing again.

Loren's and Nora's Place

Melissa and Nora are talking in the living room.

"Do you think Loren is doing ok?" Melissa asked.

"I hope she is. I know my baby girl. She tries to have fun in every place she goes. So even if she is sad that she misses us I bet she trying to have a good time remembering things."

"Yeah she's remembering things alright remembering how her best friends were always with her and now they're not." Nora replied.

"Melissa that was really mean."

"Ok sorry I was just trying to prove a point."

"Do you think we should call Eddie?"

"How can we, we don't have Eddie's phone number."

"Or do we?" Nora asked as she showed Melissa Eddie's number.

"Where did you get Eddie's phone number?"

"Eddie gave it to me he told me to call him if he had any news."

"Call him we all have 3 great brains and if we all combine them something together then we can all think of how to get Loren."

"Ok."

"Wait before you do that who do you think has her?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Maybe we should call Max he knows what it's like to lose someone and he knows what it's like when someone went missing so call Max too."

"Thanks Mel."

"I didn't mean it like that just call them."

"Here you know what you call Eddie and I'll call Max."

"Ok."

10 minutes later Eddie and Max arrived.

"Hey pop what're you doing here?" Eddie asked.

"Well Nora invited me she said it's urgent."

"Well Melissa invited me to let's go in."

Eddie knocked on the door

"Oh they're here."

"But guess who isn't."

"Melissa!"

"I'm kidding."

Nora opened the door

"Hey guys!"Nora said.

"You said it was urgent what's wrong?" Max asked.

"Uh come in and I'll tell you."

Eddie and Max walked in

3 minutes they both got settled in

"Ok so what's the news?" Max asked.

Eddie, Melissa and Nora started crying before she could finish.

"Guys what's wrong?" Max asked.

"Loren's been kidnapped."

"No, no, no, no how did this happen do you know who did it."

"No one knows." Eddie replied.

"Guys I'm so sorry do you have a plan to get her back?"

"No that's why we called you over so we can think of a great plan to get Loren back." Melissa replied.

"Ok."

Trent's Home

Trent messed up his room the bath room and the kitchen while Loren sat on the bed in the living room thinking.

"Loren get over here!" Trent yelled.

Loren did as Trent said and went into the kitchen.

"I have a test for you." Trent said.

"What?" Loren asked with attitude.

Trent slapped her

"Don't act like a rebellious little bitch now listen. You have to clean this mess within 2 hours and if you don't you will be punished even worse then you were before."

"2 hours?! But this is a mess!"

"What did you just say?!"

"I'm on it dad."

Trent left and went into his room to watch a video called _Ways to Punish Kids._

Loren cleaned up the kitchen in 1 hour.

"Ok now all I have left is the bathroom and Trent's room. That's great!" Loren said.

Loren cleaned up the bathroom in 20 minutes ok.

"Ok Trent's room."

Loren knocked on Trent's room door.

"What?!" Trent yelled.

"I'm here to clean up your room." Loren replied.

"Ugh hold on." Trent said as he put away all his gadgets.

2 minutes later

"Come in! I'm done."

Loren came in and cleaned all his things in 38 minutes.

"Trent I'm done."

"What did I tell you to call me?"

"Sorry dad."

"Did you clean the living room?"

"The living room? I have to do the living room too?"

"Yes I said that."

"No you didn't."

"LOREN!"

"I'm on it." Loren said as she ran into the living room to clean up.

Trent messed up his bedroom again to seem like Loren didn't clean at all. Loren finished cleaning the living room and went into Trent's room. Loren saw Trent playing on his laptop.

"I finished."

"That's great but you went over and you didn't finish cleaning my room."

"What! How did this happen?"

"Now you're in big trouble you didn't finish cleaning my room and you went overtime."

Loren ran out of Trent's room. But Trent was faster. Trent tackled Loren to the ground.

Loren screamed

"Please get off me!"

Trent punched her back hard.

Loren screamed.

"You bitch! I told you to clean up! And you didn't obey my rules."

Trent punched her even harder on her back again.

Loren screamed even louder.

"Please stop!"

Trent got off her.

"I'm going out I'll be back later."

Trent got up and left. After Trent left Loren went to Trent's room to see what he was doing on his computer.

"What was he doing?" Loren asked herself.

Loren searched his history. Trent came back 5 minutes later and saw her peeking through his stuff.

"So Loren". Trent said.

Loren turned around.

"You're in big trouble now little girl."

Ending of this chapter. Please tell me what you think. In this chapter I really want to hear your thoughts so please hit the review button down there and tell me what you think. Please alright thanks and follow it and favorite it. Thanks have a good day!


	4. Chapter 4 Remembering

Hey lovely people. I saw your reviews last night. And all I have to say is thanks you. You guys are so special. For that you get a treat. One chapter coming up! Ok so hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

Last Time

Trent got up and left. After Trent left Loren went to Trent's room to see what he was doing on his computer.

"What was he doing?" Loren asked herself.

Loren searched his history. Trent came back 5 minutes later and saw her peeking through his stuff.

"So Loren". Trent said.

Loren turned around.

"You're in big trouble now little girl."

Now The Continuation

Trent's Home

"What are you going to do?" Loren asked.

Trent didn't answer. Trent just walked up to Loren.

"What are you going to do?!"

He meant to hit her on the shoulder. Trent punched Loren in the face instead. Trent hit Loren in her left eye.

Loren screamed out in pain

"STOP!"

Trent kicked Loren. Loren dropped the computer on the floor. Trent's computer broke.

"YOU BROKE MY COMPUTER!" Trent yelled.

"I didn't mean to!" Loren yelled.

Trent slapped her

"STOP PLEASE!"

Trent left and went to a club.

Loren started sobbing and ran into the bathroom to see her cuts.

"Oh no my eye." Loren said.

Loren got a black eye. Her eye was black and purple. As Loren kept looking at her black eye she began to lose vision in her left eye. Loren took a look at her leg.

"No." She whispered as she saw a big scar.

Loren began to sob at all her cuts.

"Why me!"

Loren's and Nora's Place

Everyone thought hard at a plan to get Loren back.

"I'm sorry guys I really don' have a plan to get Loren back I think I would just be kind of useless tonight, and it's getting late I think I should go." Max said.

"No Max you don't have to go we know it's late but we're just going think of other ways to get Loren back." Nora replied.

"I think I would be lousy help tonight so I'm just going to go."

"Wait Max!"

Max left

"Nora I don't think I can do this." Eddie said.

"Why not?" Melissa asked.

"Too much thinking about Loren makes me want to be with her so much. When I truly deeply love her and she, she's just not going to come back yet."

"Loren will come back Eddie. Hell maybe she'll just come back for a second just to see you."

"Yeah Melissa's right maybe she will come back to see you so I think we all need to stick around."

"Guys I'm sorry but thinking about Loren just makes me sad." Eddie said as he got up and left.

Eddie left but he didn't go home. He went out to look for Loren. He went to grocery stores went down sketchy streets. Still no sign of her.

Late at night Downtown

"Damn it, she still hasn't turned up. Will my life be like this forever?" Eddie asked.

"LOREN! LOREN! LOREN!"

Eddie started to cry as he walked up and down the streets. His Loren, her Eddie gone in a second.

Tyler's Place

(Tyler thoughts) "So was that phone call true? Is Loren Tate really kidnapped? What am I doing? I don't feel bad for Eddie. I can't I'm his enemy. No I'm just being sad Tyler there is no way I feel bad for Eddie. Loren maybe, but not Eddie."

"I got to stop this Chloe is not getting with Eddie." Tyler said as he grabbed a beer and left to Chloe's.

Trent's Home

Loren was still in the bathroom looking at the cuts and bruises Trent had gave her.

"If I talk he'll kill me, but also if I talk someone could tell the police." Loren said. "What do I do?"

Trent came home with a girl in his arm.

"Loren!" Trent yelled.

Loren covered up her leg by tugging on her pants so they would go down farther.

"LOREN!" Trent yelled louder.

"Um coming dad!" Loren ran out of the bathroom.

"Hey dad-oh hi."

"Hello Trent told me he had a daughter. You must be Loren."

"Yeah well I should leave you guys some space." Loren said as she walked back into the bathroom.

"Ugh you were right there is something wrong with her face." Trent's 'girlfriend' said.

"I know right." Trent replied.

"I could barley look at her and she is so ugly."

"Hey she is still my daughter but I wouldn't blame you for calling her ugly."

Loren could hear them talking in the hall. Loren started to cry.

(Loren's thoughts) "My own father calling me ugly and inviting someone over to see me."

Loren started sobbing.

"Is she ok?" Trent's 'girlfriend' asked.

"Yeah her mom died and sometimes she cries about it so you know." Trent replied.

"Oh."

"Enough with my daughter time to get to the good stuff."

(Loren's thoughts) "My mom never died, or did she I just don't know because I'm not there. Gosh my mom died right after I was kidnapped could my life be any worse?"

"This isn't fair not knowing anything!"

Loren began to sob louder than she did before.

"How am I going to cover these up? My scars, my cuts, my black eye. There's nothing I can do."

Loren thought back to the night she was kidnapped.

*Flashback*

"Ah I had such a fun night with Eddie tonight. He's the best boyfriend ever." Loren said. "Oh looks like someone needs some directions."

The person (Trent) rolled down the window and paralyzed Loren and brought her back to his place.

*End of Flashback*

"That's all I can remember? God I'm so stupid."

Loren got out of the bathroom to go to Trent. She thought that Trent would be in his room so she opened his room door to find him and his 'girlfriend' doing it.

"I'm so sorry." Loren said as she ran out of the room.

"I should probably go." Trent's 'girlfriend' said.

"No you don't have to." Trent said.

"I should." Trent's 'girlfriend' said as she got up to leave.

She left.

"LOREN! LOREN, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THAT BATHROOM NOW!" Trent yelled.

(Loren's thoughts) "I can either come out, or come out and get beaten."

"LOREN!" Trent yelled.

"You can't make me!"

"Why did I just say that?" Loren whispered.

"WHAT?!"

Loren unlocked the door but she didn't leave. Loren was behind the door. Trent heard the door unlock and pushed the door open. When pushed the door it threw Loren to the wall.

"Woah!" Loren said as she was getting pushed.

BANG

Loren hit face first into the wall.

Trent's jaw dropped.

Loren got out of the wall. When she turned around tons of tears were in her face. She couldn't even make a sound it hurt so badly.

"That's what you get for bursting in on me and my girlfriend." Trent said.

Loren didn't care that she would get hit (for now) she just had to say something mean.

"IS SHE REALLY YOUR GIRLFRIEND!?" Loren asked.

Loren realized what she said and covered her mouth.

"Loren? LOREN!" Trent yelled.

"I'm so sorry Trent I-

Trent slapped her.

Loren screamed.

"OW! STOP I ALREADY GOT HIT BY THE WALL PLEASE STOP!"

Loren's jaw started bleeding.

"You have one hour to do this for me." Trent said.

"To do what?" Loren asked as Trent left the room.

Sorry we have to stop here. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know what you're all probably thinking. Trent you BITCH! Haha well do you think you know what he wants her to do? Tell me in the review box down there. Or tell me something else about my story. Thanks for reading please follow and favorite. Thank you, you guys rock!


	5. Chapter 5 Doing Something

Hello fans! I have updated A romantic Getaway Hollywood Heights if you want to read it before you read this then I suggest you do it now then go back to it. Any who, I hope you guys like this chapter. Oh and you can also thank Hkg1999 for helping me out on this one from their review. Thanks Hkg enjoy the chapter now!

Last Time….

Trent slapped her.

Loren screamed.

"OW! STOP I ALREADY GOT HIT BY THE WALL PLEASE STOP!"

Loren's jaw started bleeding.

"You have one hour to do this for me." Trent said.

"To do what?" Loren asked as Trent left the room.

Now The Continuation

"To do what?!" Loren yelled.

"Did you just raise you voice at me?" Trent asked.

"No of course not but what do I do my sweet, sweet daddy?"

Trent slapped Loren.

"OW!"

"Don't call me sweet. You have one hour to clean up the mess you made and cook me a nice home cooked meal."

"One hour? That's not enough!"

"LOREN!"

Trent left his house to find a new girlfriend. Meanwhile Loren was cleaning the mess 'she' made in the bathroom. From when Trent pushed her.

Loren stopped cleaning for 10 minutes to look at all the bruises Trent gave her from beating her.

"The only places he hasn't hit yet are the places that are covered up. Which is above my stomach. He damaged me." Loren started crying as she got up and started making Trent food.

"Will I be beat again if I don't do this right? It doesn't even matter anymore. My body's dead it's not like Eddie will ever get back with a girl who has a bunch of bruises. I wish Eddie wouldn't care about the bruises but I know he would when I get back."

Loren finished cooking Trent his home cooked meal. She made him chicken, potatoes, and, corn.

"Hopefully he'll like this. Oh no I only have 30 more minutes left." Loren said as she went to clean Trent's bedroom.

10 minutes later she finished cleaning Trent's bedroom.

"Clean as possible!" Loren said happily as she walked into the bathroom to try and fix the wall.

"It won't bounce back into place."

Loren heard rumbling noises.

"Who's that? Trent?"

Loren heard a loud bang

"Who's there?" Loren asked as she started wandering the house.

"The sound of your head snapping in the next 24 hours." An evil voice said.

"Trent stop scaring me!"

Trent came in through the window behind Loren quietly.

Trent jumped on Loren's back

"RAHHHH!" Trent yelled.

Loren screamed.

"You better have cooked me a nice home cooked meal." Trent said.

"I did please get off me."

Trent punched Loren on her back again.

Loren screamed out in pain.

"Shut up."

Trent got off Loren and served himself a plate of Loren's food. Trent grabbed his food and sat down at the kitchen table. Loren stood beside him while he was eating.

"So do you like it?" Loren asked.

Trent really loved it. But Trent likes torturing Loren so…..

"This is the worst food I've ever tasted! What did you use to make it your pee and poop?!"

"No."

Trent stomped on her foot with his boots, really hard. Loren wasn't wearing anything but her socks.

Loren screamed louder than a gunshot.

"Come here." Trent said as he walked Loren over to the side of his wall.

Trent slapped Loren really hard. Her head turned and smacked into the wall. Loren fainted and smacked the back of her head on the floor when she fell. Trent laughed evily and started taking her clothes off.

Downtown Where Eddie Was

"Loren! Loren can you hear me? Please tell me if you do! Loren!" Eddie yelled.

Eddie's started to doze off.

*Eddie's Dream*

Loren came running into his arms.

"Eddie I was locked up at my dad's I'll never leave you alone ever again." Loren said.

"Loren baby I missed you so much." Eddie said.

Then they started kissing.

*End of Dream*

"Uh why are you hugging the air?" A man asked.

"Uh I was just seeing if it was cold outside." Eddie replied.

"So you hug the air?"

"People do weird things sometimes." Eddie said as he kept walking to look for his love.

Loren's and Nora's Place

"I can't believe they just left us." Melissa said.

"Mel come on Eddie was sad and besides it getting late you should probably head home. And plus you have school tomorrow." Nora replied.

"I can't go to sleep knowing my best friend's in danger."

"Mel I know it's hard be we're just going to have to even Eddie has to."

"Fine I'll go home just tell me if Loren ever comes home."

"I certainly will."

Melissa left. Once she left Nora came bursting into tears. Nora told herself,

"It's ok Nora don't cry your baby will come back."

Trent's Home

Loren was chained to Trent's wall butt naked. Trent saw all the scars and cuts he had given her. But he thought to himself "tonight isn't about the scars, tonight is about raping an 18 year old." Loren still didn't know his plan though.

"Hey you wake up." Trent said. He slapped her because she didn't wake up.

Loren looked down and saw she was butt naked.

"How did I get like this?" Loren asked.

"No time for questions."

"Get me down from here!"

"Now, now you really don't want me to get angry because it'll hurt even more because you're not wearing any clothes."

"Trent what are you going to do?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Sorry."

"Would you like to know the reason you're up on the wall?"

"Yes please."

"Well you're going to find out in a second."

Trent started taking off his clothes. Soon Trent only had boxers on.

"Wait you're not going to do what I think you're going to do right?" Loren asked.

Trent didn't reply he just took off his boxers. Loren looked down.

"EW, EW, EW, EW, EW, EW!"

Trent started raping her.

"Ah it feels so good."

Trent put his thingy in her thingy. As Trent did that hot tears rolled down Loren's face. Loren just closed her eyes. She couldn't look at that.

Loren thought to herself "I am having sex with my father."

Ok end of the chapter right there. Thinking of what Trent did makes me want to gag. I don't know about you but that sure as hell is disgusting. So let's ask him "Trent why the hell are you raping an 18 year old?" Damn you bitch he didn't answer! Check out my Poll question on my profile! Well please follow favorite and review. Don't forget my goal is to get 400 reviews. And uh don't worry I don't think Trent will ever be doing this again in this story.


	6. Chapter 6 Deeper In The Trap

Hiya! I finished a chapter for the Romantic Getaway if you're interested. If you're not then you most likely or shall I say probably don't give damn. Anyways again I really don't think Trent will be doing that again so don't worry guys. Any who enjoy!

Last Time….

Trent's Home

"EW, EW, EW, EW, EW, EW!"

Trent started raping her.

"Ah it feels so good."

Trent put his thingy in her thingy. As Trent did that hot tears rolled down Loren's face. Loren just closed her eyes she just couldn't look at that.

Loren thought to herself "I am having sex with my father."

Now the Continuation…

Trent's Home

Later on that night Trent hurt her physically and mentally. She could never think the same way when she saw Trent. Loren was so drained for what Trent did to her. She was tired of being his sex toy. He took away her virginity. Loren was already off the wall Loren fell and collapsed on the floor. She was hurt from what he did to her.

Trent came in to check on Loren.

"Loren are you ok, Loren can you hear me?" Trent asked.

Trent slapped her. Still no answer. Trent kicked her in her stomach. No answer. Trent slapped her left eye (the black eye).

"Why the hell won't she wake up?"

Trent slapped her left eye again. Loren woke up.

"Get up ass hole!"

Loren's body was aching. She didn't feel like doing Trent's orders, nor did she want to. It just hurts to much.

"I said. Get. Up." Trent kicked her in the stomach. Loren got up but she sat on the couch.

"Why the hell didn't you get up earlier when I called you?"

"I'm sorry I just-

Loren got dizzy. Loren's head started slowly moving, not on command.

"You're sorry you what? Answer me damn it!"

Loren didn't care (right now) that Trent was yelling. She didn't feel well at all, all the bruises and the cuts, and the raping. Totally made her feel like and ass.

Because Loren didn't answer Trent slapped her. Loren tried to scream. It didn't come out loudly because she was too drained.

Trent went in the kitchen and got a cup of water. Trent walked back into the living and splashes all the water in her face. That woke Loren up.

"Asshole!" Trent yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Loren yelled. But now since she was awake all the bruises felt even worse. Loren got up and ran away from Trent and ran into the bathroom.

"Hey get back here!"

Loren slammed the door shut and once again bursted into tears.

"You're going to have to get out sometime! When you come out hell will be right there."

"Now I can't leave god I'm so stupid I should have never left." Loren whispered as she kept crying.

Loren took a look at the cut on her stomach it was purple and blue and black. Like her left eye. Except this cut was much worse and bigger. It was almost the size of a basketball. Loren touched it.

"OW!" Loren yelled.

"My cut. Loren took a look at the back of her thigh." It was black and purple to but it was small. Almost as small as an iPod nano. Even smaller.

Dark Alley Downtown Where Eddie Was

Eddie looked in the window and saw a person with brown hair and a bruise on her cheek.

"Loren!" Eddie yelled as he ran up to the window.

"Oh it was just a different person." Eddie bursted into tears. One second he was happy the next he was totally sad. He thought for sure it was Loren. But it wasn't.

"Who would kidnap Loren? Don't they know she's capable of leaving? Is she held there on purpose? Or is she held there because they're doing bad things to her? I know it's one of those things. Loren wouldn't just stay for the fun of it."

"Even if she would she wouldn't stay this long. Come on Eddie pull yourself together. Your girl will come back." Eddie said as he started to walk home.

Even though Eddie didn't know it himself. In his heart he knew that he was slowly giving up on Loren.

Eddie's Place

Eddie's been home for about 20 minutes. Eddie heard a knock on the door. Eddie had been crying on the couch since he's been home. Eddie opened the door.

"Oh Eddie what's wrong"? Chloe asked sweetly even though she knew the answer.

"Why would you care?" Eddie asked.

"Come on Eddie I'm trying to be nice."

"Ok." Eddie sniffled. "Loren's been kidnapped."

"What that's horrible!" Chloe said with a sad face but on the inside she was just grinning.

"I know I just miss her so much."

"Eddie it's ok she'll come back. Hopefully before it's too late."

"What do you mean before it's too late?"

"I just meant that if anything happens to you."

"Oh."

Eddie started crying again.

"Aww Eddie don't feel so bad." Chloe said as she rubbed his back and started comforting him.

"Thanks Chloe." Eddie chuckled. "I never thought I would be saying that ever again."

Chloe grinned evily. Eddie was slowly falling into the trap.

Trent's Home

"Come on Loren!" Trent yelled.

"I'm not leaving here until you stop being such an asshole!" Loren yelled.

"What?!"

"That's right I said it because you can't hurt me!"

"What are you going to eat and drink?"

"The water from the faucet."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?"

"Bugs land on it every morning."

"EW!"

"Just come out and you won't have to eat bugs."

"No I'm not leaving." Loren yelled.

Loren took a look at all her cuts again. Looking at them made her cry. Just looking at them. You don't know how horrible she felt when she touched them. Her cuts were hard, black, blue and purple.

"Stop crying in there whose!" Trent yelled.

"I'm not crying!" Loren yelled.

"Then what the hell are you doing?"

"Sobbing because I have to be with you!"

(Loren thinking) "I can't believe I just said that I am going to be in so much trouble when I get out of here."

"Oh, ho, ho you are going to be in so much trouble when you get out of there."

"If I ever do leave! If I don't leave then I won't have to see your ugly face!"

Loren did it again. She shot back one of the meanest comebacks. She knew she would be in big trouble in really bad trouble since she said that.

"How could I be so ruthless and cold and mean to my own father. No, not even a father a bitch." Loren whispered.

Trent couldn't take her sarcasm or talking back anymore. Trent bursted open the door. Bad news though the door came off the wall and fell on Loren's head. Loren didn't know it was coming. She was knocked out. Trent fell on her with the door.

Eddie's Place

"Eddie it's ok your girl will come back someday." Chloe said.

"Thank you so much Chloe that was very sweet of you." Eddie replied.

"That's my new job I'm not evil and cold and looking for revenge anymore. I'm not a bad girl anymore."

Eddie smiled.

Eddie fell deeper into Chloe's trap.

Ok End of chapter. Well I hoped you like it. Please, please, please review. Thanks I love you guys you guys are the best. Besides reviewing don't forget to follow and favorite. Thanks guys enjoy your day!


	7. Chapter 7 If Only Loren Knew

Hey peeps! Thank you for the nice review on _The Romantic Getaway _if you didn't know I updated that story you can read it now or before you read this. You can choose either or it doesn't matter as long as you sit back and relax and enjoy the chapter! -

Last Time….

Eddie's Place

"Eddie it's ok your girl will come back someday." Chloe said.

"Thank you so much Chloe that was very sweet of you." Eddie replied.

"That's my new job I'm not evil and cold and looking for revenge anymore. I'm not a bad girl anymore."

Eddie smiled.

Eddie fell deeper into Chloe's trap.

Now The Continuation….

Eddie's Place

Eddie and Chloe leaned in closer and closer until. Eddie turned his head.

"What you don't want to kiss?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe I'm still with Loren." Eddie replied.

"I know but don't you just want me to be there and comfort you?"

"I would love you to be here to comfort me."

(Eddie thinking) "Did I just say that did I just tell the woman who cheated on me with Tyler Rourke I would love her to comfort me?"

"Are you sure you want me to be here because it doesn't seem like it?" Chloe asked.

"No, n-, no stay." Eddie replied.

"Ok."

Trent's home

Trent got off Loren and removed the door from her head. After he did that he saw how Loren was knocked out.

"Loren! Loren get up!" Trent said as he began to actually feel sad about for what he does to her. But Trent thought to himself. "Is she dead?" Trent didn't care anymore he just wanted Loren to wake up so he could beat her some more. So he kicked her in the thigh really hard until she woke up.

5 minutes later Loren had finally awoke. But all this time he had been kicking her. Imagine how she is going to feel when she wakes up.

"Wake up bitch!" Trent yelled.

Loren could hear Trent. She didn't feel like answering. Loren had a big bump on her head. Loren also had a huge headache.

"Loren damn it, answer me!"

Loren still didn't answer. Trent kicked Loren in the jaw which made her fall back. Loren screamed out in pain.

"Stop hurting me!" She yelled.

"Now you get to make it up to me for saying all those mean things to me." Trent said.

"No, no please don't hurt me."

"Let's see you called me an asshole, saying you didn't want to be with me, you also said have and ugly face, and I also heard you whisper that I wasn't a father and that I was a bitch. Now get to hurt you fucking 4 times!"

"Please Trent don't hurt me what did I ever do to you?!"

"Let's see now that 5 times."

"What did I say?"

"I told you to call me dad!"

Trent kicked Loren in the jaw again. Loren screamed out in pain.

"Bitch get out of my bathroom!"

Loren didn't follow his orders.

"No!" Loren tried to yell.

"What the hell did you just say?" Trent asked her in a nasty voice.

"Make me!"

"Oh I'll make you."

Trent got up and picked Loren up by the waist.

"Put me down, ugh put me down now!"

"Ok."

Trent dropped Loren head first on the tile floor in the kitchen. Trent didn't care that Loren blacked out again. He just wanted her to burn in hell.

"Nighty night child." Trent said then laughed evily and went into his bedroom. To find ways to torture Loren.

*Loren's Dream*

Loren and Eddie were standing in the rain far away from each other.

"Eddie?!" Loren asked.

"Loren!" Eddie yelled.

The both ran into each other's arms hugging. They both started crying. Tears of happiness.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Eddie said.

"I always knew I would see you again! I just needed hope." Loren replied.

"I love you baby don't ever leave me again!"

"I love you too Eddie!"

*End of the dream*

"Oh Eddie." Loren hugged the air just like Eddie did earlier in the night. Trent came in.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Trent asked.

Loren looked up to see Trent talking. That is not the first thing she wanted to see when she woke up. Especially not the first ugly thing. She felt pain once she looked at him. "Maybe it wasn't the cuts that are hurting." She thought. "Maybe it's looking at him and knowing what he did to me." Trent started talking but Loren blurred it out.

"ANSWER ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Trent yelled.

"What?" Loren asked.

Loren was still laying on the ground. Trent kicked her in the stomach. Loren screamed. Her cut got bigger though she couldn't tell by looking at it she felt by pain. Loren started to tear up. Loren sniffled.

"What are you crying about now bitch!?" Trent asked.

"You hurt me please stop hurting me I just want to go home and see my boyfriend, and my best friends, and my mom." Loren replied.

"Loren you're not leaving here for a while."

"I know." Loren said while she wiped the next hot tear from her eye.

"THEN QUIT GOD DAMN ACTING LIKE YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS!"

Trent kicked Loren's hip. Loren screamed really loud. Trent walked back into his bedroom. Loren started sobbing because of the hurtful things he was saying.

Eddie's Place

"Chloe do you really think she'll come back?" Eddie asked.

"Yes Eddie you and her will be good as new when she comes back." Chloe replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes let's just stop talking about Loren and get something on your mind."

"Yeah talking about her is getting me to kind of tear up again so what do you wanna talk about?"

"Remember those games we used to play when we were together before you went on tour?"

"Mhmm."

"Well let's play one!"

"Are you sure those are kind of childish now?"

"Come one Eddie we were always childish well sometimes when we weren't ripping each other's clothes off." Chloe said romantically.

Eddie chuckled. After he did that he thought about how much he used to be in love with Chloe. Eddie began to feel sad that he broke up with Chloe.

"Are you really changing Chloe or is this just a trick?"

"Come on Eddie I told you I'm not like that anymore."

"Ok I believe you."

"Now come on remember all those times where we ripped each other's clothes off and we had so much fun playing together and I mean both ways."

Chloe was tricking Eddie into getting back with her. She made his mind go straight to them having sex together. Eddie tried not to think about it. He couldn't help it he was falling for her all over again.

"Chloe I-

"Me too." Chloe cut him off.

"But you don't even know what I was going to say."

"Well then what were you going to say."

Eddie didn't answer.

"Do you still remember all those times we made love and played games. And the sex games."

Eddie started imagining them doing it again.

"I remember." Eddie said.

"Well then." Chloe said right before she started making out with Eddie.

2 minutes later Eddie pulled away.

"Chloe I, I have a girlfriend."

"She doesn't have to know, at all."

Chloe and Eddie started making out and tearing each other's clothes off. Soon Eddie and Chloe were naked and doing it. If only Loren knew.

"I love you." Chloe said. Eddie didn't reply but he just enjoyed Eddie and Chloe having sex.

(Eddie thinking) "Oh! It feels so right but I also feel like an ass for cheating on Loren. She doesn't have to know Chloe was right. But damn this sex feels so good.' Eddie thought.

The End! Damn you Eddie and Chloe! Will Loren find out? Shall I make her find out? Oh no Eddie why did you have to do it with Chloe?! Haha well I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please answer any one of those questions you would like to in the review or just tell me what was good or what was bad about the chapter. Thanks enjoy your day.


	8. Chapter Is That What He Should Get?

Hi Guys! Wow people really hate Eddie now if you guys didn't see the reviews go check them! Look how much everyone hates Eddie I have one that says you bitch Eddie I have another one that says I can't believe Eddie juts cheats on Loren what ass. Haha thank you for the reviews. It meant a lot let's keep it up winners! Alright enjoy the chapter

Last Time…

Eddie's Place

Chloe and Eddie started making out and tearing each other's clothes off. Soon Eddie and Chloe were naked and doing it. If only Loren knew.

"I love you." Chloe said. Eddie didn't reply but he just enjoyed Eddie and Chloe having sex.

(Eddie thinking) "Oh! It feels so right but I also feel like an ass for cheating on Loren. She doesn't have to know Chloe was right. But damn this sex feels so good.' Eddie thought.

Now The Continuation…

Eddie's Place

Eddie and Chloe were still on the couch making out and doing (well you know) it.

(Eddie thinking) "I'm such an asshole but it feels so damn good! I can't stop it but it's probably for the best. Mmmm it feels so good. "Eddie stopped making out with Chloe.

"Chloe I can't do this." Eddie said as he got up to put his clothes on.

"Wait, wait, wait why not?! Chloe asked as she grabbed Eddie's arms (lightly) so he could stay on her body.

"Chloe I have a girlfriend I can't do this anymore."

Eddie and Chloe were still doing it. Eddie tried to get up but Chloe wouldn't let go.

"Ugh Chloe let go of me!"

Eddie tried to get up but Chloe wouldn't allow him. As Eddie pulled away Chloe got closer. So that hurt Eddie's well his penis.

"Chloe stop you're hurting me."

Chloe kept doing it with Eddie. Eddie finally got up and fell off the couch.

"Ow!"

"Come on Eddie we were making love why did we have to stop?"

"Chloe I told you I have a girlfriend I know you want to do more but I don't all I want is my girlfriend." Eddie said as he started tearing up because he lost Loren.

"Aw Eddie don't cry." Chloe said as she tried to comfort Eddie.

"No Chloe I don't need you now you're the last person I need."

"Oh that's nice Eddie you have sex with a girl then kick her out of your house oh that's fair!"

"Chloe I'm not in the mood please just leave."

"Fine." Chloe said as she got up and put her clothes back on. (Eddie was still naked) Chloe was just about to leave but….

"Chloe wait."

"What Eddie?"

Eddie immediately went up to her and started making out with her. He needed a girl by his side. He just felt really lonely. Eddie enjoyed their sex, but he knew deep down in his heart it wasn't good for him. He was with Loren he needs to stop this.

(Eddie thinking) "Eddie, stop you have a girlfriend. Eddie stop. Eddie stop. Eddie stop. Eddie stop. Eddie stop." A voice echoed in his head. Eddie stopped. He knew it was wrong now.

"I'm sorry Chloe all of that meant nothing I don't love you I don't want to get back together with you. It was just a little fun that's all." (You call that fun sleeping with you ex-fiancée)

Chloe left. Eddie lied. It wasn't a little fun for him. He loved it. He hated the fact that he did love it. It made him feel like a sick bastard, sleeping with his ex-fiancée.

Eddie put his clothes on. After that Eddie laid on the couch for a quick nap.

*Eddie's Dream*

Eddie's Place

"How could you do this to me you slept with Chloe?!" Loren yelled.

"Baby it just happened but what matters now is that you're back home with us." Eddie replied.

"No what matters is you cheating on me you're a sick, sick bastard I never want to be with you again!"

"Baby I didn't mean to I mean come on it was just a little fun."

"A little fun? A LITTLE FUN!? SLEEPING WITH YOUR OLD WIFE IS FUN!?"

"No baby I-

"THEN WHY DID YOU SAY IT WAS?!"

"Loren I-

"I'm leaving say goodbye to me forever I'm breaking up with you"! Loren yelled as she threw the pillow at Eddie's face then left.

"Loren!" Eddie started crying.

*End Of Dream*

Eddie gasped.

"I never should have done that I have to tell someone it's going to haunt me unless I don't."

Eddie got his phone and texted Ian to come over immediately.

30 minutes later.

Eddie was crying. For both reasons (You know them)

"Hey mate! Aww bud what's wrong?" Ian asked.

"Loren's been kidnapped." Eddie replied.

"You mean that valley girl."

"Yeah."

"Aww mate I'm truly sorry I wish there was something I could do."

"There's another reason why I'm sad."

"Why?"

"I made out with Chloe."

"Woah buddy is that all you sad about?"

Eddie sniffled and his eyes got all puffy.

"No." Eddie replied.

"Then what's wrong?" Ian asked.

"I slept with Chloe."

"Woah! And I thought when you said _Loren's Kidnapped_ that shocked me. But this, this is unreal.

"I know I'm sick."

"No mate I didn't say that it's just-

"You didn't say it but I know you're thinking it."

"No! Listen it's sad that your girl is gone but you'll get over it right? I got over my last girlfriend when she dumped me."

Eddie bursted into tears.

"Was it something I said?"

"When she comes back now I know she's going to dump me!"

Ian realized what he said to his best friend.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry."

"It's ok Ian."

"Thanks."

Ian went over and hugged Eddie. Once Ian touched Eddie he could feel his pain. He thought to himself "poor Eddie."

Trent's Home

The Kitchen (where Loren was)

"I hate Trent he's a bitch." Loren said. Trent heard Loren and walked in the Kitchen.

"What the hell did you just say?" Trent asked.

"Noth, nothing dad."

"Why are you talking like that?!"

"I'm just hurt from all the mean things you did to me."

"Mean things huh? HUH!?"

Trent went up to Loren and….

Chapter 8 everybody! Hey did anyone else realize that whenever people talk on fanfiction no indents? Lol I just noticed. Anyways go to my profile to see more about me. And I also have a poll please take it I would love to see which you guys prefer. Oh and also tell me what you think about the chapter especially Eddie. Do you think that's how Loren should break up with him? Should Loren break up with him? Well tell me in the reviews. Thanks! Much Love!


	9. Chapter 9 The Grocery Store Surpise

Hello fellow humans. I'm user LorenTate ready for the next chapter? Oh and I'm starting a new story tomorrow and it's going to be romance/humor like _The Romantic Getaway Hollywood Heights. _Except it's not like that one at all! It's just romance and humor. It's funny I sent it to 3 friends and they thought it was funny and wanted it to be an actual story so I am going to do it tomorrow. Anyways enjoy this story.

Last Time…

Trent's Home

The Kitchen (where Loren was)

"I hate Trent he's a bitch." Loren said. Trent heard Loren and walked in the Kitchen.

"What the hell did you just say?" Trent asked.

"Noth, nothing dad."

"Why are you talking like that?!"

"I'm just hurt from all the mean things you did to me."

"Mean things huh? HUH!?"

Trent went up to Loren and….

Now The Continuation….

Trent went up to Loren and slapped her across the face. Really hard. When he did it her cheek started to turn red. A hot tear rolled down her cheek, but Trent didn't see. Nor would he care.

"Get up bitch!" Trent said. Loren did as he said.

"Dad when am I going to leave?" Loren asked sweetly.

"No time for questions!"

"Why not?!"

"We're going on a mission."

"This late at night?"

"Yes we're going to the grocery store together and if anyone asks you about those damn cuts and you tell the truth you'll go to hell." Loren just nodded and tried to cover up all her cuts. Trent made her put certain clothes on ugly make-up and glasses to hide her face.

15 minutes later

"You ready bastard?" Trent asked. Loren nodded again. "Let's go then." They both got up and left. Trent had to hold Loren's hand, so she wouldn't run off.

Eddie's Penthouse

"You feeling better mate?" Ian asked.

"Yeah well I have to head out to the grocery store. Wanna come with me?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah sure I'd love too!"

"And Ian."

"Yes mate?"

"I'm over Chloe I wish I could have never did what I did I truly love Loren after what I did tonight it made me feel well at first but now it feels wrong I really love Loren."

"Well I'm glad you feel that way mate now let's go to that grocery store!"

The Grocery Store

Loren and Trent were in the snack aisle. Trent was just looking for some food. And there Eddie and Ian were in the frozen foods section. 5 aisles down. Eddie and Ian were in aisle 5. Loren and Trent were in aisle 10.

"Hey little girl can you come with me to get waffles from the frozen food section I forgot them?" Trent asked.

"Sure dad." Loren replied.

Trent and Loren walked over to the frozen foods aisle. There they both were in the same aisle. Loren was all the way at the bottom. Eddie was all the way at the top. Loren saw Eddie's face. Loren started walking up to Eddie.

"Eddie!" Loren called out.

"Oh no a fan." Eddie smiled at her but they didn't recognize her. Eddie and Ian both ran out of the aisle.

Trent saw Loren crying. Trent to the cart up to her. He knew it was someone that she knew.

"Loren who the hell was that?" Trent asked sounding angry. And his face started to turn red. Loren sniffled then turned around.

"Nothing dad it was just the big pop star Eddie Duran. I just wanted to meet him." Loren replied.

"Damn it stop lying I know you and Eddie are in love with each other."

Trent knew he couldn't hit Loren in public or he would get arrested. So he ran the cart over Loren's foot and pretended like he didn't even know he did it.

"OW!" Loren yelled as she lifted up her foot.

"What's wrong Loren?" Trent asked evily. After he said it like that Loren knew he did it on purpose.

"You ran over my foot with the cart."

"Oh did I? I didn't do it on purpose."

(Loren thinking) "Yeah right you bastard. I really wish Eddie would have seen me and recognized me. I mean wouldn't you recognize your true love?" Loren began to cry right then and there.

"What are you crying about now bitch?"

"I just miss my mom, and my best friends, and my boyfriend."

"Aw well isn't that sweet?"

"So will you let me go back with them?"

"Hell no! I want you all to myself. Until I'm done with you."

Loren's heart and her mind began to sadden. She felt like someone had just took her heart out and threw it on the floor. She wasn't angry at Trent. She was just upset that Eddie didn't recognize her or her voice.

(Loren thinking) "How could he do this to me? Does he really love me? Does he really even know if it was me? God I'm such and asshole. I should have chased after him."

"Hey dad can I get anything for you milk, eggs, bacon, anything?" Loren asked.

"Yes." Loren smiled.

"But you're not going to get it."

Loren felt mad, and angry. Now both at Eddie and Trent. Since Trent and Loren were starting to walk up to the end of aisle 5 Loren took a quick peek to see if Eddie was in the aisle. He wasn't though. He was nowhere to be seen. Loren was so sad. It's like she almost died on the inside. Poor Loren.

Aisle 19

"Mate did you see that fan she was hot?" Ian asked.

"Ian! Stop hitting on my fans! And besides she looked like a nerd with her hair and her glasses and the long pants." Eddie replied.

"But did you see her panties?"

"DUDE I DO NOT LOOK AT A GIRLS BUTT!"

All the shoppers in the aisle turned and looked at Eddie.

"I didn't say you did mate but I meant but her pants were see through so I totally got a look at her panties."

"That is not what I do when I see a girl. Unlike you."

"Come on mate let's head on home. Let's go the register I'm getting kind of bored."

"Ok let me just get 2 packs of beer."

The Register

Eddie, Loren, Ian and Trent were all at the register. Loren was forced not to say a word for the rest of the time they were at the store. Mean while Eddie and Loren were both in different aisle. Eddie was looking at Loren. He thought she looked familiar. He just didn't know who.

(Eddie thinking) "Is that Lo-

"Next sir." The register lady said.

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am I was just thinking." Eddie said.

"It ok."

(Eddie thinking) "No it can't be Loren. I've just been having so many illusions I just thought it was Loren right? Unless it was really her. Eddie stop it wasn't her."

Loren knew it was Eddie and Ian in the next aisle. She knew it had to be them. But she was forced into not saying anything. Come on if only they could get a connection somehow.

Everyone finished the bagging Eddie, Loren, Ian and Trent all left at the same time. Loren had one more chance to say something. Even though she knew she would be in trouble she did it anyway.

"Eddie it's-

Eddie turned and looked at her. It was too late. Trent dragged her by her neck collar. So she couldn't speak. She had one more change left. Trent took it away from her.

(Loren thinking) "Goodbye Eddie. Is this the end of us."

Well guys. This is the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think it was fun, sad, and interesting to write. Do you agree with me? Do you think it was wrong Eddie didn't notice her? Well anyways please do reviews. And tell me anything else about the chapter if you would. Enjoy your night or whatever time your reading this at.


	10. Chapter 10 Rudness Awakens

IF YOU ARE THE GUEST WHO MADE ME THE REVIEW ABOUT EDDIE SMACKING TRENT WITH A FRYING PAN READ THIS - Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have a few things to tell you. One if you want Chloe to be pregnant after Eddie and Chloe had sex you can read Eddie kissed Chloe? Chloe Kissed Eddie? Anymore? She is not getting pregnant in this story. Anyways to the guest who said Eddie should smack Trent with a frying pan. I am not exactly going to use that part of your idea but I am going to make a sequel thanks to you. When Loren and Eddie get back together. They will go to Hawaii get pregnant and have a baby. Thank you for the idea. And if you guys have any ideas for me if I like them I really will write them and give you guy's credit. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

Last Time…..

The Grocery Store

Everyone finished the bagging Eddie, Loren, Ian and Trent all left at the same time. Loren had one more chance to say something. Even though she knew she would be in trouble she did it anyway.

"Eddie it's-

Eddie turned and looked at her. It was too late. Trent dragged her by her neck collar. So she couldn't speak. She had one more change left. Trent took it away from her.

(Loren thinking) "Goodbye Eddie. Is this the end of us."

Now The Continuation…

"Ian who is that?" Eddie asked.

"Mate, that was the fan remember?" Ian asked.

"I feel like I know her though I just don't know who."

"Well we saw her earlier."

"No I mean I feel like I've seen her before outside of the Grocery Store."

"Well let's see a brunette glasses pants and a shirt. Maybe it's the one and only Britt Nicole."

"Come on man I'm being serious."

Eddie and Ian kept on thinking who that could be as Loren got dragged away. Tears started racing down her face. Eddie was right there. The love of her life didn't even know it was her. She felt so terrible. Worthless. If Eddie couldn't recognize her then no one else could. The 3 people she loves the most would never tell it was her.

"Eddie mate, why is that girl crying?"

"Maybe, maybe, um maybe it's- it's Loren?" Eddie said stammering and questioning himself.

"Come on mate we're being serious Loren couldn't reach out to you like this. You know she couldn't."

"Yeah you're probably right but. Hey let's ask that guys whose… dragging her by her neck collar?"

Eddie and Ian went up to Trent Loren with their cart.

"Hello Mr." Eddie said politely.

"What the hell do you want?" Trent asked.

"Um I'm Eddie Duran. Who are you?"

"I'm Ashton Lohan." Loren knew Trent was lying. Trent knew he was lying too. He couldn't just say I'm Trent Tate then Eddie would know something's up.

"Oh hi and your daughters lovely. Who may you be?" Eddie asked politely again.

"I'm-

"Sorry but we can't talk we have to get home." Trent cut Loren off.

"Oh but can I just get your names."

"No."

"But, but why? I thought- I thought we were-

"Leaving you son of a bitch now get out our way we're leaving."

"Excuse me?" Eddie asked sounding hurt. Trent didn't care. He liked it making people burn.

"You heard what I said now move." Trent shoved Eddie.

"I'm Eddie Duran you can't say that to me!"

"Eddie, cool it." Ian said.

"But he called me a son of a bitch did you not hear him?"

"I get it mate but-

"Move. Eddie."

"Eddie move you don't want anything happening to you." Loren said.

(Eddie thinking) "How does she know me? Well I said it about 100 times and plus I am Eddie Duran who wouldn't know me. But still what does she mean nothing happening to me?" That's when Eddie started to see the cut on the side of her face. Her black eye was covered up well. It wasn't well enough that you couldn't recognize it though.

"Oh my gosh what happened to the side of you face?" Eddie moved closer to Loren instead of closer to Trent.

"Well you see my-

"She was at our house and she banged her head into the wall." Trent interrupted.

"Um yeah he just told you I banged my head."

"But that makes no sense wouldn't there be a bump on your head then?" Eddie looked at her head. "Oh my god there is a bump on your head. This looks like it could get an infection. You should see a doctor."

"And who are you the therapist coming to see if everyone's ok?"

"What?! That makes no sense either."

"Move the fuck out of my way."

"No!" Eddie yelled loudly.

"Eddie move quickly!" Loren knew what Trent was going to do. Trent started pushing the cart.

"NO EDDIE!" Eddie still stood there.

Trent 'accidentally' banged the cart into Eddie's stomach and ran over his foot with the cart. It felt like Eddie got a big bruise on his toe. Trent smacked into Eddie's gut really hard.

"OW!" Eddie yelled as everyone turned and looked at him. Eddie bent over with his hand covering the spot Trent smacked the cart into.

"Oops." Trent said as he dragged Loren and walked out of the store.

"Mate are you ok?" Ian asked.

"Does it look like I'm ok?!"

"Sorry that he did that." Ian helped Eddie stand up straight.

"Oww but now my foot and my stomach feel like they're burning in hell."

"Ok I'll drive don't worry what are best friends for? To drive you to places." Eddie chuckled.

"Oww it hurts to laugh."

"Sorry for making jokes."

"It's ok come on let's just go before Ashton comes back and hurts me again."

"Wow that man was such an asshole." Ian whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing Eddie just keep walking."

The Parking Lot

Eddie, Ian, Loren and Trent were all packing the groceries in their trunks. Eddie saw Loren again. Loren didn't see Eddie though. Loren was crying. Tons of tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

Row C Beginning (Loren and Trent)

"Stop crying son of a bitch." Loren quit crying. Only because she knew Trent was going to do something to her if she didn't.

Row C End (Eddie and Ian)

"Hey Ian I see the girl again I'm going to go see if I can recognize her again." Eddie said.

"Mate don't do it." It was too late Eddie walked away and went to the beginning of Row C.

Row C

Loren was already in the car. Trent was about to get in the car until Eddie started talking.

"You know you really hurt me back there." Eddie said. Trent slammed the car door open.

"Like I care."

"Who is she? Who's your daughter?"

"I'm not telling you." Eddie was taking a big risk. He didn't really think it was her.

"Let Loren go." A huge smile shot across Loren's face. She was so surprised she thought Eddie didn't know.

"My daughter isn't Loren her name is Sophie."

"STOP IT! STOP LYING LET LOREN GO!"

"Who the hell is Loren? Seriously since she left you, you have been thinking everyone is Loren. Well let me tell you something cock licker! My daughter is not this Loren chick my daughter is Sophie."

Those words hurt Eddie. He felt like he was trapped all over again. Like when he first heard the news that Loren's been kidnapped. All of his emotions came back to him all of the bad emotions. Eddie didn't burst into tears though. He cried a little.

"Loren!" Eddie yelled through the glass in the car.

"Eddie, Eddie!" Loren yelled but to him it was only mouthing. She wasn't loud enough. She thought she was.

"Ok I'm leaving you mother fucking piece of shit."

"What?! What do you mean?! I'm neither of those things take it back!"

"No you bitch."

"Quit it!"

Trent got back into the car and backed up and the tire rolled over Eddie's foot. Trent did it on purpose.

"MOTHER FUCKING! SON OF A GUN! BITCH! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Eddie yelled. (Eddie curses a lot when something hurts him)

Trent laughed evily. As he saw Loren's sad face go away.

"MATE, MATE WHAT'S WRONG?!" Ian yelled as he came running to Eddie.

"Nothing, nothing it's all over. I don't even know if it was Loren." Eddie bursted into tears.

"Aw mate." Ian hugged Eddie.

The End of the chapter. Sorry it's late but anyways I hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to tell me what a son of a bitch Trent was. Anyways I really, really hope you guys liked it. Please review follow and favorite. That'll help me to continue thanks! You guys are awesome! Much Love! 3


	11. Chapter 11 Bitches In The Woods

Hey guys. Sorry to say I deleted _Eddie Kissed Chloe? Chloe kissed Eddie? Anymore? _Today. I kind of feel like people hate it. So it was a gut feeling you know? I am so sorry for the people who like the story but I wasn't that much into it and if you want to know what happens in the end_ Private Message _me ok! Oh and I am starting another new story tomorrow. Anyways enough about that. Enjoy the chapter!

Last Time…

The Parking Lot Row C

Trent got back into the car and backed up and the tire rolled over Eddie's foot. Trent did it on purpose.

"MOTHER FUCKING! SON OF A GUN! BITCH! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Eddie yelled. (Eddie curses a lot when something hurts him)

Trent laughed evily. As he saw Loren's sad face go away.

"MATE, MATE WHAT'S WRONG?!" Ian yelled as he came running to Eddie.

"Nothing, nothing it's all over. I don't even know if it was Loren." Eddie bursted into tears.

"Aw mate." Ian hugged Eddie.

Now The Continuation…..

"I have to see if it was really Loren. Come on let's go after that car." Eddie said.

"No Eddie mate I really don't think that's a good idea." Ian replied.

Eddie quickly started limping over to the car. Trent and Loren were at a stop light. That was Eddie's last chance. Loren was just sitting in the car. Crying silently until she saw someone limping. She couldn't tell who it was until they got closer. One Eddie was right across from Loren. She definitely knew who it was. Loren rolled down the window from the car.

"Eddie!" Loren yelled.

"What the hell are you doing?" Trent asked as he rolled up her window, locked it and ran the stop light.

"Loren is that you?!" Eddie yelled.

It was too late Trent had already rolled up her window. Loren was now sobbing. Eddie saw her crying. But why? He thought to himself. Was that really the one and only love of his life Loren Tate? Loren Tate? No, no it couldn't be her. As much as he wanted to be. He knew it wasn't her. He wanted to believe it was her but deep down in his heart. He knew it wasn't her.

"EDDIE! EDDIE! EDDIE MATE WHERE ARE YOU?! Ian yelled as he came running up the street that Eddie was on. Ian finally saw Eddie and ran up to him. As he saw Eddie. No he didn't see Eddie. He saw a sad man. Who had lost his love. The love of his life. Ian couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was the worst image he had ever seen in real life. His best friend crying looking so lonely. If only Ian could do something.

"Mate I really wish there was something I could do I hate seeing you like this I mean looking at you it makes me even want to cry." Ian said.

"Thanks Ian." Eddie said sarcastically and started crying harder.

"No I didn't mean it like that I just wish someone loved me as much as you love Loren. You love Loren with your whole heart Eddie. Girls that I've dated love me with less than half of their heart. I mean I would be lucky enough to have a girl who loves me with more than half her heart."

"Ian come on. I know that's not true. Remember when you were with that girl in 10th grade? You loved her so much. And she loved you so much I could maybe even say she loved you more."

"No I have never met a girl who loves me with more than half of her heart. It's not about me right now it's about me helping my best friend. Heart break is tough mate. We all go through it."

"That's the thing though Ian I've had my heart broken so many times I can't count."

"No you haven't only a few Eddie."

"No, no Ian way more than a few. I had heart breaks with girl I loved in middle school and in high school. Chloe broke my heart. Loren left me and broke my heart. My new songs no one liked those that broke my heart. And so many other things too." Eddie realized what he said. All of those things just made him even more upset. He started crying harder, and harder, and harder until his head started hurting.

"Mate I-

"I'm going to walk home I really don't feel like talking or feel like getting bumps from the road ok?" Eddie asked.

"Eddie you don't even know how to get home from here. It's 30 to 45 minutes together do you know how long that's going to take? And plus your foot hurts."

"Ian. I can walk."

"No I'm not letting you do this mate."

Eddie started walking away from Ian. Every footstep Eddie took he was crying harder and harder. The tears wouldn't go away. No matter how hard he tried to think of something else it just came back into his mind. Ian wouldn't let him do this though. Ian ran up to Eddie again.

"You're not even going the right way mate come on I'll drive you back." Ian said.

Eddie felt like an idiot such a fool. This isn't Eddie. It's monster inside him killing him. Every breath he takes. Every move he makes. Loren comes into his mind. He just wanted to be with her for a second. But he didn't truly know in the car that it was her.

"Come on mate I will drive you." Ian said.

"Show me which way I'll walk. Just be back at my apartment with the groceries. And do me a favor go to Loren's house and tell her mom. I think I might have found Loren." Eddie said.

"Eddie come on you know it wasn't her."

"Fine don't tell them. I'm walking back home though."

"I'm driving you."

"No you're not I am going home." Eddie turned around and quit talking to Ian and headed home. Ian just did Eddie's orders.

The Dark Woods

Eddie was walking around. He didn't exactly know his way home from that place. So now Eddie was lost in the woods. He had his cell phone on him. But no service. He was wondering where he could have possibly been.

"Where am I? What am I doing? I'm officially lost if only Loren was here with me. I- Eddie stop Loren isn't coming back. Not for a while she's been gone for almost 2 weeks I've been losing it ever since. HOW MUCH LONGER CAN I KEEP THIS UP?! I FREAKING LOVE LOREN WHY WON'T SHE JUST COME HOME?!" Eddie yelled loudly.

Eddie just continued looking around for his house. A house any house. He was desperate really desperate.

"I can't do this anymore. Knowing that I slept with Chloe Carter. The bitch who cheated on me. How could I do this to Loren. I'm sick. I'm sick bastard. I can't believe I cheated on Loren. And only Ian knows. How could I? I'm a sick bastard. I'm a bitch. I'm a whore. I'm an idiot. I hate myself. I wish I could just die. Damn I hate myself!"

Eddie kept looking around no sign of Loren. But he did see a big blue house up the corner. Eddie thought this is weird. It's only the woods. Maybe it's Loren. Loren!

"Loren! Loren are you there?! Well it's worth a shot right Eddie?" Eddie knocked on the blue house door. A random girl opened the door.

"Oh my god you're Eddie Duran!" The fan girl yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just looking for my girlfriend." Eddie replied.

Trent's Car

"Why the hell would you roll down the window and talk to Eddie? What are you a bitch?! Why the hell am I asking I know you are!?" Trent yelled.

'I'm not a bitch dad I just-

"You just what bitch?"

"Dad can't you get to know me a little better? Who knows we could have a great bond!?"

"Shut the fuck up you're going to be in big trouble now that you pulled that little stunt tonight.'

"What why?!"

"Didn't I just tell you?! We're here we're going inside." Trent got out of the car and grabbed Loren.

The Woods

"Didn't she like get kidnapped by this creep? I feel so sorry for you. She got kidnapped. I bet you're probably sad as shit. Well sorry Eddie she isn't here. Maybe you should go get a life and do something better then worry about that bitch."

"How dare you say that?! She's not a bitch. And I'm not as sad as shit. I do have a life you bitch."

"Oh my gosh you can't call me a bitch! Whatever Halloween is over. Maybe you shouldn't try and dress like a slut."

That made Eddie super angry.

"Aww did I make the pop star angry?"

"I know Halloween is over but I'm sure you don't because you wouldn't still be wearing that bitch costume. Oh wait that's not a costume is it? It's a bitch in a whore/slutty dress. Woops."

'Oh my god you son of a bitch!" The girl pushed Eddie into a big, big muddy puddle. He puddle was bigger and wider than him. Once Eddie fell in he got soaked. Muddy all over. He even got some in his mouth. He was all brown. Eddie got up he was so furious. Eddie spit all the mud in his mouth on the girls face.

"OH MY GOD! UGH!"

Hehe Ending. Some people may think this story is predictable. I really don't think so. No one and I mean no one is going to know what happens at the end. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter it was sort of long. Oh and to the reader Kailey I might use your review. You just have to wait and see like everyone else. Anyways please, please review. Have an idea? For a story that you want me to write? Or an Idea for this story. Tell me in the reviews. Please follow and favorite and review. Thanks love yall!


	12. Chapter 12 Why Would He?

Hello Fellow Humans! How you all been? Haven't read this story in a while huh? Just kidding I bet you have in a while! Hopefully. Anyways I hope you have been wishing to know what happens next. Just kidding you don't have to be wishing as long as you enjoy the chapter. Haha not funny. Anyways, Enjoy life and hopefully this chapter!

Last Time…..

"How dare you say that?! She's not a bitch. And I'm not as sad as shit. I do have a life you bitch."

"Oh my gosh you can't call me a bitch! Whatever Halloween is over. Maybe you shouldn't try and dress like a slut."

That made Eddie super angry.

"Aww did I make the pop star angry?"

"I know Halloween is over but I'm sure you don't because you wouldn't still be wearing that bitch costume. Oh wait that's not a costume is it? It's a bitch in a whore/slutty dress. Woops."

"Oh my god you son of a bitch!" The girl pushed Eddie into a big, big muddy puddle. He puddle was bigger and wider than him. Once Eddie fell in he got soaked. Muddy all over. He even got some in his mouth. He was all brown. Eddie got up he was so furious. Eddie spit all the mud in his mouth on the girls face.

"OH MY GOD! UGH!"

Now The Continuation….

"I can't believe you just did that to me!" The girl said. (Oh by the way her name is going to be Misty)

"That's what you get for pushing me in the mud puddle son of a bitch!" Eddie said. You could tell Eddie was furious at the girl. First she calls his girlfriend a bitch then she calls him bitch then she pushes him in the mud.

"I am a cute bitch."

"No you're not you're ugly as shit!"

"Oh am I?!"

"Yeah you are and don't ever call me a b-

This girl, Misty she planted her lips on Eddie's face. She found him attractive, how he called her a bitch. And was mean to her. It made her feel sexy. But is that how Eddie felt? Did he feel sexy when she called him a bitch? Of course he didn't feel sexy. Or did he?

"What the fuck are you doing bitch!? I have a girlfriend!" Eddie yelled angrily.

"Well I have a boyfriend, but you have way more lip talent than he ever will or than he even has."

"How could you do that then?! That's sick! I know Loren would hate me if I did that behind her ba-

Eddie realized he did do that behind her back. And with his ex-fiancée of all people. Why not just Kelly or Tracy. Anyone else maybe even a stranger, but not Chloe!

"Why did you stop?"

"Nothing I, I just feel ashamed that I kissed Chl- you."

"What were you about to say?"

"Nothing."

"Eddie. Tell me."

"I just…

"You just?"

"I don't know why I have all these strong feelings for these girls since Loren's been gone. I mean first it's Chloe. And then it's the girl at the grocery store. Then you!"

"So you like me?"

"Hell no! I have a girlfriend."

"Then get the fuck away from me."

"What?! But I need help!"

"Find it your god damn self bitch!"

Eddie had a very sad expression on his face. Almost like he was going to cry. How rude could she be? How much meaner could she get? But does Eddie really care if she's mean? Does Eddie really like her? Well does he? Of course he doesn't. Right?

Eddie started to walk away he was crying a little, but not enough so you could hear him even Misty didn't hear him.

"Wait!" Misty yelled.

"What?" Eddie asked with a pitiful look on his face.

"I'm, I, I'm, I, Look I'm sorry."

"Why was that so hard for you to say? And thank you."

"Because usually I never say sorry."

"Well isn't that kind of bad? Whatever I'm just happy you actually said something good tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me you were a real bitch tonight and I'm glad you apologized. And do you live alone?"

"Why the hell should you know?"

"I was just wondering you don't have to get all offensive."

"I live with my boyfriend."

"Really may I see him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Umm because he- he's not here at the moment."

"Well where is he?"

"He is at the, the, the um-

"You don't really have a boyfriend do you?"

"I do! His name is Earl!"

"Mhmm what is his last name?"

"Uhhhh."

"I knew it. I hate talking to liars you're just like Chloe. Goodbye I am done talking to you." Eddie walked away all muddy. Stupid, Misty. It's all her fault. Now Eddie felt all these emotions that he never felt before.

*Eddie Thinking*

(Eddie's Conscious) "Come on you like her you know you do! Quit Loren you know she won't come back for a while use her as her sex toy." Eddie with Devil horns said.

"No Eddie! You love Loren don't stop. She is the best girl you ever fell in love with. She will come back don't worry." Eddie with Angel wings said.

*Reality*

Eddie was back in the woods. By the bushes and things. Until he saw some animal wagging it's tail. Eddie was really scared at first. What is it? He thought. It was probably just the leaves rumbling. Right? It couldn't be what he thought it was. The thing he saw it was….. white and black? Was it? Was he looking at a skunk? There was no way he was looking at a skunk it would have sprayed him already right?

"Hello?" Eddie asked. The animal moved closer to Eddie little by little.

"What the fuck?" With that the animal got so scared it sprayed Eddie. Eddie ran away smelling like skunk. He ran back to Misty's house. The door was still open though. Misty was just sitting on her porch thinking about Eddie.

"Um Misty listen I'm really sorry but may I spend the night at your house because I'm really tired and I don't know where my home is from here. Please, Misty?"

"Aw poor baby well in that case NO!"

"What? But I apologized. I, I, I'm sorry but please Misty."

"Oh dear god you smell like a skunk."

"Yeah I know so can you bathe me? And maybe we can kiss a little if you let me stay."Eddie asked romantically.

"Really?!"

"Yeah so can you take me under your wing? Let me in please?"

"Sure sexy let's go in."

Misty walked Eddie into her house and set up the tomato sauce in the bath tub. Eddie just took a look around her house.

"This is a nice big house you got here. Surprised you don't have a boyfriend."

"Eh thanks here the bath is all set you can go in now."

"Um Okay."

Eddie walked into Misty's bathroom the tomato sauce was filled to the top. Eddie couldn't almost get in. Eddie took off his clothes. Little did he know the door was cracked open only a little bit so Misty could see Eddie's naked body. Misty came in so she could see a better view though.

"Hey!" Eddie covered his bottom half.

"Sorry you said I could bathe you."

(Eddie thinking) "I did. Did I really say that. Oh shit."

"Oh right." Eddie sat in the bathtub feeling really uncomfortable. He didn't like this at all. He really wanted Loren back. Misty started getting really sexual. She started pinching his skin and looking at his penis.

"Ow Misty that hurts please don't pinch me."

"Sorry sexy."

Misty started taking off her clothes while Eddie was in the tub.

"Um what are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

Misty got in the bath tub and started making out with Eddie. Eddie pushed her away.

"What are you doing?

"I'm making love to you."

"No! I'm sorry Misty but that is not what I promised."

"Fine." Misty got off Eddie and got dressed. But she kept looking at Eddie's penis and pinching him.

"You are so sexy." Misty said.

"Thanks Misty."

Then Eddie had a different feeling about her again. Did he like her? But before he could finish that thought. Misty kissed him.

Do, do, do oh the end. Well I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review. Tell me what you think. Or tell me what a bastard Eddie is. Just kidding tell me anything you want to about my story. Don't forget to follow and favorite too!


	13. Chapter 13 Mysteries Lay

Hey Guys! What's up? How has everybody been? Good I hope. So I have to ask you guys something serious. Does anyone have any good ideas for a story I could write? If you do leave a review. Don't forget to tell me what type of genres like do you want it to be funny? Or romantic, or suspense. Ok anyways, Enjoy the next chapter if you will.

Last Time…..

Misty got off Eddie and got dressed. But she kept looking at Eddie's penis and pinching him.

"You are so sexy." Misty said.

"Thanks Misty."

Then Eddie had a different feeling about her again. Did he like her? But before he could finish that thought. Misty kissed him.

Now The Continuation…..

"Misty I…..-

"I love you Eddie. You're handsome, and strong, you're a good singer, you have a great looking penis, you have nice hair. You are amazing." Misty cut Eddie off.

"I can't do this. You're a sweet, sweet girl and can kiss well, but my heart belongs to someone else."

"So you're leaving me?" Misty asked as she started to break down and cry.

"Yeah, you're still in high school. And I'm out of high school. I have to get home isn't it a school night for you? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Misty wacked Eddie's penis hard. On purpose, how could he talk to her like that? Was he really the bitch Misty has been telling him he is? Of course he was. No, no he wasn't. Well what do you think?

"Ow!"

"How the hell could you talk to me like that?! After I bathed you and took you under my wing you're a son of a bitch! Get the hell out of my house!"

"Misty I didn't mean it like that!"

Misty kept shoving Eddie to move out of her house. She didn't even let him have his boxers back. She didn't let him have any clothes back. She was so angry at Eddie making a snide comment like that. 'What a bitch' she thought. Though she still loved him how Loren loves Eddie. If only she knew what he did.

"Wait! Can I at least have my boxers back?!"

Misty slammed the door shut. Eddie started sobbing. He was lost, shirtless, and had was lost in the worst possible ways. As he was sobbing he walked through the woods looking for a sign for Loren.

"Loren! Loren! Loren! Anybody! Someone please help me! Help somebody help me! I'm lost! Please someone help me!"

Trent's Home

Inside the Kitchen. Trent and Loren have the groceries on the floor.

"You son of a bitch are in big trouble!"

Loren started spinning. Not on purpose though. It was her head from when Trent hurt her so many times.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry dad I don't mean to do this but my head really hurts from when you hit me with the door."

"Oh? Well than I don't want your head to hurt anymore come sit on the couch."

"Thanks dad I think you're turning into a nice guy."

Trent brang Loren into the living room. Trent left the living room and went into the kitchen to grab some ice for Loren's head. One question though, was Trent really doing this to be nice to Loren and make peace? No, he has to have something up his sleeve. Right?

Trent came into the living room.

"Need the ice pack Loren?"

"Yeah."

Trent was about to hand it to her but he threw it at her head, the spot where the bump was.

"OW!" Loren screamed in pain as the bump on her head began to bleed. Soon the blood came down the back of her head. Loren didn't feel it though.

"Why did you do that!"

"Because you deserve it bitch!" Trent pushed her off the couch. Pushing her onto the ground on the side of her arm where one of her cuts had been.

"Hah!" Trent cackled and left to go to his bedroom to find ways to torture Loren.

Meanwhile Loren was sobbing on the floor. Thinking about her true love, Eddie Duran. Why couldn't she just hold him one more time?

Loren fell asleep on the cold, hard ground. Trent was still up though, trying to find way to torture Loren. Eddie fell asleep in the woods. All dirty and muddy, because the ground was dirty and muddy. He got bathed, pinched, and kicked, just to get all dirty again. Nora, Max, Melissa, and the rest of the cast all fell asleep thinking about Loren, even Chloe and Tyler.

The Very Next Morning

The Woods?

Eddie woke up thinking he was in the middle of nowhere. He looked up to see he actually got pretty far. Sunset was across the street. Eddie got up realizing he was naked. Eddie got really embarrassed. Who knows who saw him. Eddie's face was totally red, as he walked into the bushes his face got redder. Some people walked by him in the bushes. Eddie took a bunch of branches and put them in his front of his well penis and put some other branches in the back and walked trying not to be seen.

Eddie's Penthouse

Ian was already awake worried as hell, Eddie still hadn't came back yet too/ Is he kidnapped to Ian thought?

Ian called max immediately. Max picked up the phone

"Hey Max, Eddie is gone I don't know where he is maybe someone is holding him captive where Loren is." Ian said worriedly.

"What?! I'll be at Eddie's as fast as I can." Max replied.

"I'm already there."

"I'm coming too."

Max raced over to Eddie's as fast as he could. Meanwhile Eddie was already walking to the building. Max was faster though, Max reached the penthouse asking the doorman questions, Jeffery.

"Jeffery, have you seen Eddie?" Max asked.

"No, I didn't see him come home last night either." Jeffery replied.

"This is bad really bad."

Eddie soon came in through the door.

"Eddie!- Why are you naked?"

"It's a long story. What's wrong you guys looked worried?"

"I got a call from Ian, he said you were gone."

"Oh um long story too. Jeffery would you like to hear the story too?"

"I don't want to get in your business go up to your apartment and get dressed tell me the story later."

"Thanks Jeff!"

Eddie's Apartment

Max and Eddie walked in. Ian was so glad to see Eddie.

"Mate! I missed you I thought you were gone!"

"No, no I'm fine."

"Ok so why are you nude?"

"That's a long, long story, let me get dressed and I'll tell you both what happened."

3 minutes later Eddie came out. He looked great like he had been when he first met Loren, Except he was a total wreck on the inside.

"So what happened was…

(Eddie just explained the whole story I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear it all again)

"What? Eddie how could you do this Loren is your girlfriend?!" Max asked.

"I agree you are the worst boyfriend ever!" Ian said.

"What?!" Eddie said.

"You're a bitch!" Ian yelled.

Were these words actually true? Did his best friend just call him a bitch and a horrible boyfriend? Did his dad just be mean to him? These words struck Eddie. He was so sad. He couldn't believe it. Wait a minute. Didn't Misty call him a bitch too? Maybe he was really a bitch.

"Shut the fuck up both of you! I may love Loren, but it seems like she won't be coming back for a while. And until then I need another woman to love so I guess when Loren comes back we'll figure this out, but right now I think Loren and I are considered broken up."

Eddie realized what he said. He swore at both of his friends and broke up with the woman he had loved the most. In just 2 statements which seemed like 30 seconds. So I guess Eddie and Loren are broke up.

"You're breaking up with the woman you really love?" Ian asked.

"Yeah I guess but I won't stop looking for her."

"Ok well we will leave you some time alone."

Ian and Max both got up and left Eddie alone in his apartment. Eddie was kind of sad that he just said he broke up with Loren. He just thought to himself. What can I do?

The Sanders Home

Phil's Room

"Hey babe we have to get to school." Phil said.

"Ugh school is so old it's totes ridic." Adrianna replied.

"Well we need our college degree our little baby in there will be proud of us."

Adrianna and Phil got ready for school, Melissa got ready with them too, but it wasn't the same without Loren. It was like a piece of her life was missing.

*2 weeks Later*

Eddie's Penthouse

It was in the morning. By then everyone knew Eddie had broken up with Loren. Well he said taking a break until she comes back, but everyone else said break up. Everyone was thought It was ok that he broke up with her. This way he wouldn't totally be obsessing over her. Anyways Eddie called up his ex-fiancée.

"Hello." Eddie said.

"Eddie?"Chloe asked.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well we haven't talked since we slept with each other and that didn't end pretty."

"Haha I know what you mean. So um could you come over?"

"Yeah of course is it something you want to talk about over the phone too or no?"

"No I don't wanna talk about it right now."

"Okay I'll be over soon."

Chloe's House

Chloe left her house looking the prettiest she has ever looked in a while.

Eddie's Penthouse

Eddie heard a knock on the door.

"It must be Chloe." Eddie opened the door.

"Hey Eddie! So what did you want to-

Eddie kissed Chloe, he couldn't help it. She was beautiful, and sexy and damn her lips tasted wonderful. He loved her….. no wait that's not right he just took a break with his ex- girlfriend about 2 weeks ago. He couldn't love her. Could he? No. Right?

"Um Eddie that's a little strong I just got here is this what you wanted to talk about?" Chloe asked.

"I didn't want to talk I wanted to do this." Eddie took off his clothes and took off Chloe's. They started making out and having sex.

Uh oh…. How could Eddie do this again. Well at least he wasn't cheating on her. The worst part was he was enjoying it. Even though it felt so wrong.

Hey guys this chapter was a lot longer than they usually are, but I thought you would like it. Anyways don't forget if you have an idea for a story for me just review. Or if you have something to say about this chapter. Follow, or favorite thanks! Tune in tomorrow to see how Eddie is going to handle the situation.


	14. Chapter 14 News To My Ears And Yours

Hey adoring fans! Sorry I haven't posted in a while I have been busy with a super-cool project and doing some other stuff. But you guys don't care about me and my problems now let's get to the story. Can you believe Eddie was such a bad ass? Well let's see what he does next. Or what Chloe will make his do next. Let the Manipulation Examination begin!

Last Time….

Eddie's Penthouse

Eddie heard a knock on the door.

"It must be Chloe." Eddie opened the door.

"Hey Eddie! So what did you want to-

Eddie kissed Chloe, he couldn't help it. She was beautiful, and sexy and damn her lips tasted wonderful. He loved her….. no wait that's not right he just took a break with his ex- girlfriend about 2 weeks ago. He couldn't love her. Could he? No. Right?

"Um Eddie that's a little strong I just got here is this what you wanted to talk about?" Chloe asked.

"I didn't want to talk I wanted to do this." Eddie took off his clothes and took off Chloe's. They started making out and having sex.

Uh oh…. How could Eddie do this again. Well at least he wasn't cheating on her. The worst part was he was enjoying it. Even though it felt so wrong.

Now The Wonderful Continuation….

Eddie's Penthouse

"Chloe I, I, I, love-

"Eddie, I love you too." Chloe cut him off.

"But we just started you know getting back togeth-

"I have always loved you Eddie even if I didn't show you it I still very much love you."

"I know but what about Loren? I miss her and I still love her."

"Eddie, reach deep down into your soul think hard, and harder, and harder. Who is the one you really love Me, Chloe Carter, or her Loren Tate?"

Eddie stopped looking at Chloe to answer the question who did he really love? Which did he like better? He still couldn't forget about all the horrible things Chloe did of course, but who has the golden ticket to his heart? It's got to be Loren right? No she left. It's got to be Chloe right? No she cheated on him. Or maybe was it because someone was stalking her and blackmailed her.

"Chloe I don't really know who I love please don't pressure me like that."

"Eddie please don't use me as your sex toy again. Don't use me again."

Don't use me again. Those very words echoed in his head. "Don't use me again. Don't use me again, Don't use me again. Use me again, use me again, use me again, use me again. Again, again, again, again."

"Chloe I won't ever use you again, but everyone is going to know besides my family and friends, the media will be all over this."

"It's ok."

"No it's not I told everyone that Loren and I were on a break and they were cool, but the media wasn't they were all over this. So this is going to be hard."

"Eddie don't worry we will tell the media but we will get rid of all the stupid annoying reporters."

"Ok great. So who is going to make an interview about this?"

"Lily Park I have her on speed dial."

Chloe was one click away, it was too late for Eddie to say no she was already calling Lily Park.

"Hello Lily Park." Lily said.

"Hey Lily it's Chloe listen we've had our differences in the past, but I have some exciting new you want to put it on camera."

"Chloe is it about a new cover for a magazine and you're on it. Chloe I don't have that kind of time."

"No it's better come to Eddie's penthouse in 30."

"Eddie? Ok I'll be there with the crew."

"Okay bye."

"30 MINUTES?! Chloe! I barley have any time to get dressed, wash eat do something."

"Aw I'm sorry baby let me make it up to you."

Chloe's lips tasted like heaven. He couldn't stop, but he knew he had to. Eddie stopped kissing Chloe got up and put his clothes back on. Chloe put hers' on too.

15 minutes later

Chloe and Eddie are just sitting on Eddie's couch making out. What Loren and he used to do. It saddened his heart that she would be erased from his memory, and washed away by Chloe's waves of manipulation.

Trent's home

Loren awoke lying on the floor in the living room to seeing her dad standing over her body. She was cold and aching and her aching pains made her tired even though she just woke up. Everyone she knew was already awake.

"Loren you're awake my, my what's good to see my little piece of shit in pain."A tear rolled down Loren's cheek.

"Good morning dad." Trent kicked Loren in the thigh. She let out a loud scream. Hopefully calling for god to send her to the angels.

"It's noon you little bitch."

"Dad when can I go home? I've been hurt, beat, raped and tortured enough when can I go home?"

Loren realized the words she just let flow out of her mouth. She knew she would be in big trouble she was doomed. She realized she better watch her mouth, watch what she says to him.

"You bitch!" Just as Trent was about to kick her he…..

Eddie's Penthouse

Lily Park and the camera crew had just arrived and started setting up for the interview the 3 of them were about to do.

"It's been a while since we were all in the same room."Lily said.

"Lily don't bring it up he's already going through enough." Chloe replied.

"Thanks Chloe." Eddie said sarcastically.

"No, no I'm sorry baby I didn't mean it like that."

"It's ok Chlo."

Eddie kissed Chloe on the cheek.

"Alright are you guys ready?" Lily asked. Eddie sighed at the question. He didn't really care he just wanted to get it over with.

"Yeah we're ready."

"And rolling!" The camera man said.

"Hi I'm Lily Park, and I am back with Chloe and Eddie. I know crazy right! Didn't they just break- up? Well I am here to tell you about the new scoop that no one else has but me. So pay close attention Chloe and Eddie are back together!"

"Yes it's true I love Eddie and we are back together."

"Yup! It's official, ChloEd is back!"

Eddie gave Chloe and Lily a quick high five. Then they resumed the interview to talk a little bit more about why and, what 30 minutes later.

Tyler's Place

Tyler saw the whole interview from end to beginning and every commercial break.

"No… freaking… way." Tyler threw his remote against the tv.

Trent's Home

Trent and Loren heard a siren. A police siren.

"Do you hear that?"Loren asked worriedly.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Dad it's the police they're coming for you."

"If you fucking say a word I will kill you. And they're not coming for me. I think."

That's it for today. What do you guys think should happen? Tell me in the reviews. Don't forget to follow and favorite too please. Thanks! Enjoy your night! :D


	15. Chapter 15 Oh My Gosh!

Hey guys! Sorry haven't updated in a while I fell out of the Hollywood Heights fandom so I am going to try and finish up my stories, but you can check out my profile to see what I'm up too and stuff ok? Alright lets getting heading to the story, can I get some more reviews this time? Ha-ha alright begin leggo!

Last time….

Trent's Home

Trent and Loren heard a siren. A police siren.

"Do you hear that?"Loren asked worriedly.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Dad it's the police they're coming for you."

"If you fucking say a word I will kill you. And they're not coming for me. I think."

And now the Continuation…

Trent's Home

He shoved Loren in a place where no one could find her.

'Ow." Loren groaned.

"Shut up pussycat!" Trent couldn't think of any better comebacks. Trent stepped outside and locked the door so Loren couldn't leave. He looked around. It was weird, no one is here, no cops, no nothing. Why had there been a siren then? He shrugged and went back inside.

"They didn't come for me you idiot!" Trent yelled at Loren.

Loren nodded she was scared. What was he going to do next? And then! Trent grabbed her arm it felt like he had ripped it out of the socket.

A tear ran down Loren's soft tiny face. She wiped it away with her sleeve so her dad couldn't see. She stopped focusing on her arm now. Where is he bringing her? It was like he added another bedroom while she was sleeping.

"Where are you taking me?" Loren asked.

"You're staying in here." Trent shoved her once again, in the bedroom and locked the room. He left leaving Loren sobbing on the bed in the room. Millions of tears rolled down her cheeks, she was so upset.

"Nothing good will ever happen to me! Nothing good will ever come to me if I stay in this dump! I've been held for weeks in here! I need to get out! God please! I know you're out there! Just do me one small favor and let me out, someday."

Loren then stopped crying. Why though she was still sad. 'Stop with all the questions' she told herself. She stared at the wall. And layed down. She quickly fell asleep.

Tyler's house

"I have to stop this I am not going to let my Chloe be with Eddie, he doesn't deserve her, I do. I just have to find out where this Loren chick is. Where could she possibly be?"

Tyler thought hard.

"How am I supposed to know I don't even know this girl." Soon Chloe knocked on the door.

"Who is it I'm busy." Tyler yelled.

"Open the door Ty!" Chloe screamed. Tyler got up and opened it.

"What do you want babe I'm a little busy trying to demolish you and Eddie."

"Nice Tyler, but this little act isn't going to work this time."

"Sorry babe you're going down."

"TYLER YOURE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING TO DESTROY EDDIE AND I! WE'RE ON GOOD TERMS I DON'T WANT YOU SND YOUR SORRY ASS TO RUIN THIS FOR ME!" Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs she was so angry.

"Believe want you want. We all know you want Eddie for his fortune. And you want me for this." Tyler took her face and smashed it against his.

She couldn't deny it she liked that.

After a while Chloe and Tyler stopped making out.

"I have to go now catch you later." Chloe pushed him away.

"Where you going now? To Eduardo?"

"Shut up Tyler I'm leaving, bye."

Chloe left and slammed the door shut. Tyler grinned and laughed evilly "Hahahahaha that princess doesn't know what's going to come to her."

Tyler grabbed a drink and finished it. "I'm gonna need this If I am going to help look for that Loren girl." And off he went.

In Town

"No one is ever in this part of town maybe she's here." Tyler looked around. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. "The woods?" He mumbled.

Why would she be in there? He thought hard on the decision. He went through the woods running? What's in here snaked, raccoons, skunks?

"Why would she be in here?" He was already far enough in. "This is useless she wouldn't be in the woods." Just as he was about to leave.

"What is that? A house! In the middle of the woods?" He knew she wasn't in there he just wanted to check out the house.

He looked in the house he didn't see anything. Until he went over to one side of the house. He saw a girl

"Woah look at that girl on the bed she's smoking. Wait a minute that's no ordinary girl! That's Loren!" He pounded on the window as hard as he could.

"LOREN! LOREN!" He yelled. Loren awoke and looked at the window.

"Oh my god! TYLER! HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE! SOMEONE'S HERE!" Loren ran over to the window and opened it.

"Tyler did you come to save me?" Loren asked.

"Yes Chloe and Eddie might get back together we need you to get with Eddie."

"With Chloe?" Loren's eyes filled with tears.

"Yes! We need to get out now! We'll find out who did this to you and crap after we need to leave!"

"I know who did!"

"Tell me after now move!" Tyler punched the screen and made a big hole. "Can you fit through it."

"I don't know maybe."

"JUST TRY AND HURRY!"

Loren wiggled her body through the hole. She got out just as she heard Trent coming.

"Run!" Loren whispered. And the 2 ran through the woods together.

In about 5 minutes they were out of there.

"I couldn't thank you enough, that guy who kidnapped me was my dad." Loren said panting from running so fast.

"You're welcome." Tyler replied.

"How could I ever repay you?"

"We could both get our love back if we stop Chloe and Eddie."

"Right so where are they?"

"Chloe came to my house and made out with me. What she doesn't know is that I set up a small tiny camera that recorded it."

"Wow nice going Tyler!"

" I think they're at Eddie's. But I need to get the camera first." Tyler ran to his apartment. Loren followed.

Tyler's Place

Tyler got the tiny camera and turned it off. "There I got it."

"Ok let's go."

The 2 bolted to the door and rushed to Tyler's car.

Lobby

"Ms. Tate! It's a miracle you're back! Should I tell Eddie you're coming up?" Jeffery asked.

"No Tyler and I wanna surprise him." Loren replied.

"Ok?"

They were in the hall now

"All hell is about to go down you ready?" Tyler asked.

Loren took a deep breath in and out. "Yeah I'm ready let's just do it."

Tyler busted open the door with his foot. Chloe and Eddie were making out until they saw the door flung open.

"LOREN!"

She moaned as she saw the 2 kissing from before.

Eddie immediately ran up to her and kissed her like he never had before. 'Aww the romance' Tyler thought in his head.

"EDDIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Chloe yelled.

"I love you Loren I don't know why I was with her."

"I love you too Eddie." Loren replied.

"All's good now because your so called "girlfriend" Chloe made out with me while she was gone."

"TYLER!" Chloe yelled. "GIVE ME THAT EDDIE IT'S NOT REAL!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID LAST TIME GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!"

"No!" Chloe whined.

Tyler played the footage of them making out. Chloe broke down in tears.

"No Eddie please!"

"Thanks Tyler I never thought I would say that but thanks."

"No problem anything for my old pal. By the way I found her at her dads house. In the woods."

"UGH!" Chloe left.

"Baby I searched everywhere for you."

"Well I will leave you 2 alone." Tyler left.

"Aww Eddie!" They kissed passionetly.

"But none of this is over yet." Eddie said.

"Huh?"

Da da da dum da dum da da! Chapter over! Tell me what you think please leave reviews if you want more of the story! If you want more than review! Wait I just said that. Oh whatever! Please review! Don't forget to follow and favorite if you liked!


End file.
